An existing paper feeding scanning equipment includes an automatic paper feeding device and a flatbed scanning device. The flatbed scanning device includes a device casing, a first glass plate disposed on the device casing, a second glass plate disposed on the device casing and spaced apart from the first glass plate, and a scanning module disposed in the device casing. The device casing has a bridging plate interconnecting the first and second glass plates. The scanning module has a module body and a contact assembly adhered to a top surface of the module body. The contact assembly is used for abutting against a bottom surface of the first or second glass plate.
The scanning module is movable between a first position, where the scanning module is disposed below the first glass plate, and a second position, where the scanning module is disposed below the second glass plate so as to respectively perform paper feeding and flatbed scanning operations. During movement of the scanning module between the first and second positions, the contact assembly moves across the bridging plate and abuts against the bottom surface of the first or second glass plate. Consequently, the contact assembly produces friction with confronting corners of the first and second glass plates, thereby easily accelerating wear of the contact assembly. Thus, the service life of the contact assembly is reduced, and the scanning module cannot stably move across the bridging plate between the first and second positions.